


That's a ...?

by MaliciusMeh



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bisexual Chloé Bourgeois, Embarrased Kagami, F/F, Kisses, Lesbian Kagami Tsurugi, Sassy Chloe, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliciusMeh/pseuds/MaliciusMeh
Summary: "Kagami, what's that?" Alya asked pointing to the neck of the mentioned."It's a small gift that I left her last night" Chloe replied smiling, Kagami covered the hickey with her hand."Oh""Chloe, please shut up" Kagami muttered blushing, the blonde kissing her knuckles.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	That's a ...?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, and English is not my native language, so I'm sorry for any error.

When a soft moan comes from Kagami, Chloe smiles against the skin of her neck. Splash small bites and hickeys on exposed skin.  
The blonde slowly separates, appreciating the beautiful disaster she has converted to her girlfriend. Kagami's jet hair spreads across the pillow, her cheeks flush and her mouth is open, panting softly.  
Impatiently, her hands slide under the opponent's nightgown. Raking the fingers down her sides, enjoying the chills it caused. As his lips connect with Kagami's.  
The kiss is quick and desperate, they both suck and bite, the affection is far from being gentle. As they separate they take a brief moment to breathe, Chloe takes the lead again. Dragging little kisses from the collarbone to Kagami's shoulders.  
Kagami clings to her girlfriend when she gives her a particularly strong bite, a shriek comes out of her as she feels suck the area. Chloe gently licks the battered skin, knowing that a mark would be almost certain.  
This also goes through Kagami's head, a thought that doesn't last long. Not when Chloe pulls her out of her nightgown and continues with the same confidence as before.  
Kagami then let her know that it is better that there is no visible mark, Chloe doesn't seem to care much.  
She, personally enjoyed seeing the small marks and knowing that it was the one that caused them.

-

The next day they go out with Marinette and Alya to the mall, the four of them are having some coffee and just chatting. Until the brunette noticed something strange on Kagami's neck.  
"Kagami, what's that?" Alya asked pointing to the neck of the mentioned one.  
The memory of the night before hits Kagami, a blush creeping across her face.  
"It's a small gift that I left her last night" Chloe replied smiling, Kagami covered the hickey with her hand.  
"Oh" Chloe, secretly enjoyed the surprise of her two friends, as well as the embarrassment of her girlfriend.  
"Chloe, please shut up" Kagami muttered blushing, resisting the urge to cover her face.  
"You know you like it" she said, it was never too much to disturb the opponent.  
"Chloe" Kagami knew where this was going, she didn't want her face to blush any more.  
"You like it when I bite hard" the blonde kissed her knuckles.  
"Chloe no" now the kisses passed to the rest of her arm, going up.  
"Or when I kiss you here" a kiss was placed on his covered shoulder  
"Chlo" Kagami avoided shuddering at the kiss in the gap between her shoulder and neck.  
"Or here" now the kiss went to the throat.  
"They're watching us" by that point, both Marinette and Alya were looking the other way.  
"And?"  
"No" after the last refusal, Chloe let Kagami go back to her coffee. Smiling, the blush on her face was priceless.  
"Voucher"  
Kagami would kill her when they returned to the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's early morning and I don't know very well what I wrote. But I hope at least it hasn't hurt your eyes ;3


End file.
